Best I Never Had
by omoomona88
Summary: One shots. Story based on songs.
1. Best I Never Had

My first attempt to use song as a storyline, plan this to be a oneshot, but I never know, tell me if I should continue it or make a new one :)

Donald's POV

**I knew you once**

**You never knew me then**

**Afraid to ever say, I wanted to be friends**

**And now the years have passed, you're far away**

**And suddenly I feel I'm not the same**

Middle school. I remember it. She is so pretty, so mesmerizing. Always took my breath away. She fit in with almost everyone. I was a quiet kid, and she was the popular queen, I had a crush on her, but I never admit.

When I enter high school, I change myself. I want her to notice me. I wait for the moment she will step in the school, since she is a year younger than me.

But that day never happen.

**The walls are breaking down**

**I think I'm crackin' up**

**I look around**

**Now everything's too much**

With my own popularity, everyone start to get to know me. Everyone start to be my friend, saying that I am cool and I should hang out with them. The girls come to me, all I need to do is smile at them, and that will make them fall on their knees. But I was waiting for you, waiting for you to be here.

**And the world is spinnin' much too fast**

**Well I can hardly catch my breath and I just hope that this will last**

**The world is slippin' from my grasp**

**I'm looking 'round to find, the girl I left behind**

**You were the best I never had**

And then I saw you, now, years after all of that, in this moment, I know that is you. Standing tall with confidence and enthusiasm, its always been your way. The audition, and the riff-off re-connect my memory about you. Its hard to take my eyes away from you. You grow up to be such a beautiful woman, all guys are running after you.

**Remember when**

**I saw you in the hall**

**You passed right by my stare, not noticing at all**

**And if I'd had the guts, I'd catch your glance**

**But I am just the boy without a chance**

I want to get to know you, but I never tried. I am to shy to speak to you, but I have always notices you. All the time.

**The walls are breaking down**

**I think I'm crackin' up**

**I look around**

**Now everything's too much**

It breaks me when things didn't go as what I planned. You move to other state. You never enter the same high school with me. You never see the new me. And I never get a chance to see you again.

Or at least thats what I thought.

**And the world is spinnin' much too fast**

**Well I can hardly catch my breath and I just hope that this will last**

**The world is slippin' from my grasp**

**I'm looking 'round to find, the girl I left behind**

**You were the best I never had**

I wish the riff-off never ends, because I can live with just looking at your face.

I almost lose my track, lose my control.

Did I lose my sense yet?

There are a lot of girls that I met, but they never made it into my list, not like how you do.

It was not a crush, it is not a crush.

I need to do something.

I can't let you slip away, not again.

So I come to you, and poke your shoulder with my finger, you spun around, and the only word I can come up with is,

"Hi, Stacie."

a/n: This is a song by a band called The Downtown Fiction :) song title: Best I Never Had


	2. See You Again

**I got my sights set on you**

**And I'm ready to aim**

**I have a heart that will**

**Never be tamed**

Donald. Been looking at him ever since the audition. He doesn't look like other guys here in Barden, he has a darker skin, total black hair, lean body. She always prefer guys who have toned, but not that muscular body, just like him.

And here at the riff-off, things just got better. But she won't make it easy.

**I knew you were something special**

**When you spoke my name**

**Now I can't wait to see you again**

"Stacie," he greets her. He talks with his low, seductive voice. If she thinks hearing his voice singing gives her eargasm, this one probably will replace the 'ear' with 'or'.

**I've got a way of knowing**

**When something is right**

**I feel like I must have known you**

**In another life**

**'cause I felt this deep connection**

**When you looked in my eyes**

**Now I can't wait to see you again**

"Hey, Donald." She look into his eyes.

"So you know my name. I wonder, where did you happen to hear my name.. Or should I say, where did you look for it?"

"Bellas, we are required to know who are we going up against to. As for you, where did you know mine?"

"The audition. E network,huh?"

She smiles.

**The last time I freaked out**

**I just kept looking down**

**I stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about**

**Felt like I couldn't breathe**

**You asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend Leslie said "Oh she's just being Miley"**

**The next time we hang out**

**I will redeem myself**

**My heart can rest till then (a-whoa a-whoa)**

**Now I can't wait to see you again**

"You were pretty good at the riff-off."

"You're not bad either."

"Somehow I saw your blush when I sang to you just now."

"I wear make up, can't be wrong with that."

"Make up and blushing is two different things."

"Actually, its the same. It decorates your face."

I got this crazy feeling deep inside

When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night

I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs

That you can't wait to see me again

"Got to go, good night, Mr Beatbox."

"Hey wait!" He walks closer to her. "Something tells me you are free tomorrow."

"Who told you that?" She smirks.

"A bird told me."

"Oh really? A bird? I think your bird must have lost its direction. I am pretty busy tomorrow, day and night."

"Oh really?" He grins at her. "How about midnight then? My roommate were hospitalised yesterday."

"What a news. What brings him to it?"

"Pneumonia."

"You should visit him."

"Not at the midnight."

**I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim**

**(a-whoa a-whoa)**

**Now I can't wait to see you again**

"I'll pay you a visit."

a/n: song by Miley Cyrus- See You Again :)


	3. Cold Shoulder

****Stacie's POV

**You say it's all in my head  
And the things I think just don't make sense  
So where you been then? Don't go all coy  
Don't turn it round on me like it's my fault  
See I can see that look in your eyes  
The one that shoots me each and every time**

I always thought things ends happily. Happy Ending. Me and him. But no. Things just got weird. We were in a relationship. We were. Not a love relationship as I hoped for. It's just, we interact, but not romantically. Friends With Benefits. You know. Both of us are in 'needs'.

He came up with this idea and I agrees with it.

**You grace me with your cold shoulder  
Whenever you look at me I wish I was her  
You shower me with words made of knives  
Whenever you look at me I wish I was her**

Donald dated Lily, but we meet each other every week, and spend the night together. When I wake up next morning, he will be gone. I know his problems, he knows mine, and we both makes a getaway for each other. I thought I can have him, from Lily. But it never happens. He loves her. Only her. When we bumped into each other, he will either smirk, speak with sarcasm, or pretend I'm not there. I know why he acts that way. Lily has a jealousy level like an Eiffel Tower.

**These days when I see you  
You make it look like see-through  
Do tell me why you waste our time  
When your heart ain't admitting you're not satisfied  
You know I know just how you feel  
I'm starting to find myself feeling that way too**

I know. I know. Lily is better in so many ways. Everyone likes her. She is sweet, polite, and just like Donald. A talented rapper. Me? Let's be honest, they call me slut. Not everyone, but I had a reputation. I know Donald have feelings for me, but he won't admit it. Who wants to be in a relationship with a someone like me?

**When you grace me with your cold shoulder  
Whenever you look at me I wish I was her  
You shower me with words made of knives  
Whenever you look at me I wish I was her**

I wish he would look at me. I wish I am the one he holds his hand with. I wish I am the one who he hugs in the hallway, the one who rides the car with him.

But who am I?

**Time and time again, I play the role of fool  
(Just for you)  
Even in the daylight when you think I don't see you  
Try to look for things I hear but our eyes never find  
'Though I do know how you play**

I don't even know why I am still here for him. I don't even know why I let myself into him. He is using me. Wait, I am using him too. I just want him to be mine. But he won't, we are just 'fuck buddies' or whatever he calls it. He's with me at night at with her at daylight, but my eyes are on him all the time.

**You grace me with your cold shoulder  
Whenever you look at me I wish I was her  
You shower me with words made of knives  
Whenever you look at me I wish I was her**

You grace me with your cold shoulder  
Whenever you look at me I wish I was her  
You shower me with words made of knives  
Whenever you look at me I wish I was her

I don't know how long this will last. I don't know how long I can deal with this feelings. I shouldn't fall for him at the first place. I wish I was her. But I am not.

Donald, can I be her?

a/n: This song is by Adele, entitled Cold Shoulder :)


End file.
